


Peaches And Cream [Jesse McCree/Fem!Reader]

by GoogleSearchBarz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jesse McCree/Reader - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch References, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Tease, Top Jesse McCree, i dont know what tags to put anymore, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleSearchBarz/pseuds/GoogleSearchBarz
Summary: You work for Bath and Body Works. It's a stable job for the most part, but hell it gets boring with the same routine at the cash register everyday.But a certain Cowboy is determined to change that.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Kudos: 75





	Peaches And Cream [Jesse McCree/Fem!Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> YOooOoO GSB BACK AFTER 300000 YEARS. Here's a lil' somethin i whipped up for everyone's favourite cowboy <3 hope its alright!
> 
> NOTE::: - I DO NOT OWN JESSE MCCREE, OVERWATCH, OR ANYTHING WITH OVERWATCH. I SIMPLY WROTE THE FIC. THANK YOU!
> 
> Enjoy~

You did NOT expect your day to go like this. 

It had been a lonely morning, the usual customers passing through to pick up some sort of scented soap or candle. Of course you put on your biggest bullshitter smile, scanned their items, and watched them leave. 

This went on for an hour;

Until Jesse Fucking McCree walked in. 

The man was handsome, to say the least. Messy brown locks, scruffy beard and all southern charm. Any lady would be at his feet in seconds. 

And you were one of them. 

He'd come in every few weeks, in search of his usual lotion and soap. You'd remembered his order like the back of your hand by now; 'Peaches and Cream' in a singular bottle, it was smooth and smelt of a good summer day. You would be lying if you said you hadn't tried it out yourself. 

As he walked along wall to wall, you watched him make a strange glance at you every few minutes, then quickly darting away like a shy puppy. It's like he was...doddling?

It was out of his personality, you thought. He usually knew everyone in the store by heart, greeting your co-workers with a big grin and sometimes even tipping his hat. 

You and him had crossed paths quite a lot, and he relied on you to always keep his lotion on hold for him when the new shipment would come in. 

You considered him a good friend. 

But him avoiding you and everyone?...Not like him at all. 

You raised an eyebrow, eyes fluttering curiously in his direction. He was STILL scanning the walls for something specific, poking at the hand soaps for what seemed like eternity.

"...Jesse?" 

Your voice breaks the strange chatter from his ears, and he immediately goes bug eyed in your direction. He's nervous. 

He gives a sheepish smile and grabs something COMPLETELY random off the shelf, and rushes over to you; almost like he was in a hurry to be somewhere.

Odd. 

"H-hey, Junebug."

"...Lavender Lush? This definitely is different of you."

"O-Oh uh, decided to switch 'er up, y'know? Gotta spice things up a bit!"

Okay, the laugh that just left his throat had turned three octo waves higher. Was he okay? 

You run his hand soap over the scanner, hearing the familiar 'beep' ring out as you quickly moved to ring up his due price,

"Twelve te-"

"A-Are ya taken, darlin'?"

Immediately, you almost lose your grip on the cash register. Your (E/C) eyes widen in sudden shock, followed by you embarrassingly choking on your own words, which caught the attention of the elderly customer across from you. 

She shifts her candle a bit farther to the next register. 

Meanwhile, you were a blushing mess, trying to bag the hand soap you just rung up. 

Jesse hadn't even flinched. 

"...I-I...No?...Wait why are you even asking me, I'm working-!?"

"S-Shit, listen I-"

He stops mid way when your manager happens to walk by.

"Oh hello, Mr. McCree! Picking up the usual, sir?"

"U-Uhm…"

Both of you make awkward eye contact, as if the question he just asked hadn't slipped out and left you speechless. 

His gaze practically pleaded you to help him out here. 

"Y-Yep! Actually, I think I left a new shipment of his usual order in the back! Follow me, sir!"

Grabbing his large hand, you fight back the urge to scream at how warm and smooth his skin was. What the actual FUCK just happened, and WHY didn't you just ring him up and let him leave?!

\--

Yeah, the day felt like it couldn't have gone any weirder.

Oh but curse you and your jinxing, that is. 

Here you were, cramped in the back room with the six foot two male who smelled of countryside roads and southern haze. You didn't dare meet his eyes; you KNEW your crush on him would only get worse if you did. 

Your heart was practically pounding against your ribcage. You could HEAR your heartbeat only increase and ring in your eardrums the closer he got to you. 

"...So, about that question-"

You feel yourself freeze on the spot. Shit, shit, shit- how do you respond?! The two of you are practically AGAINST one another in this supplies space and there's no way of escaping him. God, you were so stupid!

"I…"

Your voice comes out in a hesitant squeak, and just for a moment you manage to catch his eyes. He's got a blush over his features and you could make out the smallest hint of a twinkle in his irises. What was he on about?

"I...I mean, not really? Does a guy flirting with me c-"

You're caught off guard when a sudden warmth envelops your lips and your body is suddenly slammed against the nearest wall. Eyes widening, you blink furiously to find yourself being KISSED by Jesse McCree himself. 

FUCK this wasn't what you were expecting at all. 

In a nervous manner, you become puddy in his arms and can't help but release a squirmish noise in response to the sudden assert of dominance. 

His chest seemed to rumble, like he was chuckling in between. Not gonna lie, that REALLY got you going. 

With a small 'pop' he pulls away and licks his lips eagerly; saliva travelling behind you both and leaving you with a feverish need to return to him. 

"...W-Why-"

"Been meanin' to do that for awhile, sweetpea."

...Okay, fuck this. 

In a matter of seconds, you had hopped onto him practically and he let out a pleased grunt of approval, your smaller figure imbedding into his as he pressed you against the walls surface once more. 

He peppered your neck with kisses as you moved your neck about, giving him easy access to the spots that drove you wild. He can feel your hands clench at his polo shirt, the sweetest of noises leaving your throat. Ohhh, he liked that. 

"F-Fuck, Jesse-"

"Spread em' fer' me, kitten…"

You didn't even flinch; you wrapped your legs around his sturdy waist in a matter of seconds. You could feel him practically smirk against your skin at this. 

His hand travels, popping the buttons on your uniform shirt before digging his fingers beyond the waistline of your slacks. Fuuuuck, this was taking too long!

You were growing irritated, but damn did this man know how to tease. 

"McCree, I swear to god-"

"Heh, can't wait can ya, pumpkin?"

Ohhhh there was the pet names again. 

He knew he had power over you now. 

Like a snake, his hand slithers along the outline of your underwear. It's slick, and he can feel the heat practically radiating from you. Your body seems to shiver even at the slightest touch he makes. 

"Hell, sweetpea...We've only gotten started and yer' already all prepped up for me…~"

Fuckfuckfuck- He was really going for it now. You wanna buck up against his hand so badly, but he's right. You've barely even gotten to the good part and your already leaking like a goddamn faucet. 

He knew what he did to you.

"Jesse, please…"

Your voice comes out in an eager whine, eyes glazed over with lust and your breathing increases in height. 

He simply gazes at you with a smirk, begins to undo his belt, and laughs.

“Peaches n’ Cream it is then, darlin’…~”

S h i t.


End file.
